Talk:Bounties
50 Million Increase Should we really make any changes based on this? We don't know which of them Barto really meant and whether some had a bigger increase than that. 19:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you, we only know Barto's one for sure. 19:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I definitely disagree on adding the bounty to people who didn't have one before, that's because we don't know if they had one to begin with and if so how much it was, thus the bounty could be more then 50 million or still be bounty-less. It's the same reason as why we write "at least XXX " on crew pages. I can get behind adding 50 million to other known bounties beside Barto, which I think it's pretty much limited to Cavedish if I'm not mistaken. That's because if the Barto club had a rise in bounty, I don't see why the others shouldn't have one too, though some insight from Klobis on the exact translation may be helpful. Personally, if they don't have a bounty, don't add anything. Except for Leo, because I doubt he had a record before. Nobody700 (talk) 21:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't make sense for Bartolomeo's bounty being the only one which got a raise. The "everyone" Bartolomeo mentions most likely goes to the other Colosseum guys as well. Sanji and Chopper weren't involved in the Dressrosa incident and didn't get a 50 Million increase. KingCannon (talk) 22:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Just put the bounties on the guys who have their own simply because it doesn't make sense to add "at least 50,000,000" to the others. It looks kinda awkward. I'm pretty sure Sanji has done something against Big Mom or on Zou to get him an extra 50 million. Digman14 (talk) 03:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Sanji got more than a 50 million increase. All others apart from Luffy, Zoro and Usopp got a 50 million increase regardless of whether they were involved with the Dressrossa events or not. Sanji got a special situation, and Chopper got a 50 beri increase instead. As for the other non-strawhat members, I think we should increase them by 50 million only if they already have a known bounty. Also, we need to update and move Law to ex-shichibukai with his new bounty as well. That's pretty much official. Woohoot (talk) 04:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we should just add the new bounties to the Heads of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. And Gambia since he is in Barto's crew and he already had a bounty. 11:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we should (mostly) wait for the raw on this. I think at the very least, it's safe to say that the 50 million increase applies to Barto and his crew, given the wording now. 17:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Gambia literally did nothing. He obviously didn't get a bounty increase. Bart is the only character we should add and even then we don't know if it's correct or not. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be safe to say that the gladiators who assisted Luffy against Doflamingo (not the second wave; are they even alive?) got an increase. E.g. not Gambia 19:49, September 25, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, even if I agree on that we are bound to what barto said. The 50 million increase was also a flat increase given independent of what people did. Think of Nami group: beside the Sanji variable, they also di nothing in front of the marines worthy of a bounty increase, but they still got one simply because they are part of the crew. For the same reason, gambia could have got a bounty increase simply because was an underling of Barto. That's entirely speculation on your part. They also fired on Big Mom's ship and then defeated one of Kaido's crewmembers. SeaTerror (talk) 21:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) This essentially boils down to who Bartolomeo was referring when said "ours". His crew or the fleet guys that fought? It's really ambiguous as he could be referring to either. When he says "ours", he could be speaking as a representative of the fleet instead of as a captain of his own crew. Not to mention it would be inconsistent for his crew to be singled out. I'm leaning to the fleet as Gambia was actually defeated by a Marine and even crossed off by their list, and he was nowhere to be seen suring the Dressrosa chaos. Doesn't make sense for him to have an increase. KingCannon (talk) 23:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) "That's entirely speculation on your part." - hold on, how are you not speculating exactly? I speculated about the reasons as why Gambia could've have had an increase, but not about if he had one, which is what we are trying to figure out here, since that's what everybody assumed and accepted. Barto said that their bounty went up as well, he didn't say his bounty. As KingCannon said, that can be ambiguous as if he meant just barto crew or everybody else but in both cases gambia would fall in since his part of the crew. "They also fired on Big Mom's ship and then defeated one of Kaido's crewmembers." I don't think the marines find attacking a pirates group a crime, unless that's demonstrate they are a threat to the government. Attacking a ship and running away and defeating a minion hardly counts as that and at best that would be true only for Sanji, not the others (also they defeated Kaido's man one day after the whole dressrosa and who reported that to the marines?). Levi is right, ST is just whinning as always. Barto, Gambia, Cavendish, Sai, Chinjao and everyone else should be given their 50M increase. 07:54, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hold on: as I said before, I think it's wrong to give a 50M bounty to those who had not a known bounty in the first place. If we knew their bounty before, then I would agree to the increase, but since we don't it should be remain unknown. And the people I mentioned all had known bounties to begin with. 10:51, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Then I think you overlooked sai then. Can't we just write "At least" 50 million for the ones without a known bounty? Jigoromi (talk) 23:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I already did a couple days ago. 04:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) But it doesn't look good on a page. I already pointed it up there. We do it for crews, and it would be foolish to assume that this is their first bounty, especially considering how much we know about pirates travelling that part of the Grand Line. Do you really want to argue that a bunch of infamous pirates and other criminals don't have bounties? 05:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't object to that. Especially the 7 heads of the alliance should have them. 12:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Let's just wait on this for the RAW. 20:26, September 27, 2015 (UTC) In the panel on the last page of chapter 801 where Bartolomeo explains that his bounty went up, the raw dialogue seems to be "Aside from the people who were involved with the incident this time and showed how dangerous they are, everyone has gone up an even 50 million! Even I've gone up 50 million!" Which isn't very conclusive about exactly WHO got bounty increases but definitely indicates it's not just Bartolomeo. I'm leaning in favor of "everyone" referring to people from the Colosseum/Grand Fleet. The Sunny Crew likely got increases just for being Straw Hats; we don't know if the Marines know that they fired on a Yonkou and then defeated another's subordinate. MizuakiYume (talk) 08:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Then let's add it to everyone with a known bounty (except Bellamy). For the ones that don't have one, let's just wait. Some of them like Leo weren't even criminals and we don't know if the Marines know about the Fleet. 15:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) The only people who should get the bounty increase are the leaders except Leo. Gambia obviously did not get a bounty increase. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty much with what Kage said. Maybe also make a note on everyone's pages since we don't know? 15:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Might as well add a bounty to Leo then if we're giving one to Gambia. SeaTerror (talk) 15:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) So what are we going to do about this? Poll maybe? 05:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Zoro's bounty Shouldn't it make mention of it being due to defeating Pica, which showed a clear increase in strength level, and thus threat level? 04:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Seriously. Why hasn't anyone fixed this by now? It mentions Daz Bones for his first, Kaku for his second... but no mention of Pica for his third? It's a inconsistant choice and makes no sense to purposely leave that part out. 21:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Cuz the page is locked. No one can edit it. 21:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) We need to resolve the section above before we can unlock the page. Too many edit wars. 21:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) The discussion doesnt seem to be still happening so is it resolved so the Zoro edit can be made yet? -- (talk) 11:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC)]] The guy is right, JSD cant you add that part? 11:32, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Here's a better idea: Make a single template that goes on this page and here. Both sections are supposed to have the same info, but they're different. Plus, the code is ugly in both cases. And it being a template will discourage vandalism. 14:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) You could also generalize it to avoid arguments over specifics. Just say "For his high level of involvement in the recent events on Dressrosa." Simple. Effective. True. 17:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) If you're doing that then you might as well just make the entire article templates. Obviously a single template would be too large. SeaTerror (talk) 17:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC)